4 jours, 3 nuits, 2 heures et 1 minute
by Bliblou
Summary: HPSS. DMNL. Quand deux Gryffondors idiots font disparaitre le Survivant pour tenter de faire s'inquiéter 'Son' maître de potions, mais que rien ne marche comme il le faudrait...Et que les choses s'aggravent.
1. Jour 1

Jour 1.

« Weasley. 20 points en moins pour gryffondor. » Siffla le professeur Snape alors que le jeune garçon roux se penchait pour ramasser le plume qu'il venait de faire tomber par terre.

Il se releva lentement et fusilla son meilleur ami du regard, avant de se replonger dans son livre de potion.

«Tu vas pas me faire la gueule si ? » Murmura le brun en passant un mot à Neville qui regardait Draco Malfoy coupés des pattes de limaces avec fascination.

« Potter, Weasley, 30 points en moins, et la prochaine fois c'est la porte. »

Harry fusilla Snape du regard, et mordit violemment ses lèvres en voyant son professeur se détourner sans plus d'attention.

« Connard graisseux. » Murmura t-il, mais pas assez bas, pas assez du tout.

Le professeur de potion s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna lentement vers le gryffondor qui soutint son regard en arquant un sourcil.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez dit Potter ? » Susurra le maître de potion en s'avançant vers sa victime.

« J'ai dit… »

« Taisez vous Potter, sortez, sortez tous, le cours est terminé. »

Les élèves retinrent leurs souffles encore quelques secondes puis sortirent tous en même temps, comme s'ils avaient Voldemort lui-même aux fesses…

Mais Voldemort était mort depuis bientôt six mois et la seule personne encore capable de terrorisé ainsi une ribambelle d'adolescent à peine majeur était le grand, le très célèbre, très détesté (quoique) et surtout très énervé en ce jour de Mars 1998 maître de potion, j'ai nommé monsieur Sévérus Eili Snape.

« Par pitié Potter, rentres là dedans et rends lui sa bonne humeur habituelle ! » S'exclama Draco Malfoy en rejoignant les gryffondors qui étaient sorti les premiers, attrapant par la taille Neville Londubat qui rie légèrement et balaya d'un geste de la main une des mèches de son blond de petit ami qui avait effleuré sa joue.

Neville…

Qui aurait pu croire ? Qui aurait pu simplement penser il y a à peine un an, que le petit brun potelé un peu maladroit deviendrait ce garçon absolument charmant, magnifique et malheureusement si fragile.

Neville…

Il avait suivit avec Harry un entraînement drastique, l'idée de Dumbledore étant de faire croire que Neville était peut être finalement l'enfant de la prophétie. Il avait fait parvenir cette idée à Voldemort, pour Le détourner quelques instants d'Harry, pour Le faire lutter contre deux ennemis plutôt qu'un.

Et ils avaient lutté. Tous les deux. Ils avaient appris à se battre, appris à lancer froidement un sort, sans ouvrir la bouche. Ils étaient devenus des vrais petits guerriers et avaient perdu en peu de temps ce qui faisait d'eux des adolescent un temps soit peu normal.

Et le jour de la bataille finale était arrivé, et Harry et Neville, tout deux revenant d'on ne savait où se présentèrent sur le champs de bataille, comme si de rien était, magnifique dans leurs habits de combats, noire pour Harry, prune pour Neville.

Neville…

Qui aurait cru ?

Bien sûr le héros du monde sorcier était beau, ses muscles fins moulés par sa veste près du corps, pour ne gêner aucun de ses mouvements, ses cheveux un peu plus long qu'avant entourant ses tempes, tombant quelques fois devant ses yeux, repoussés d'un mouvement souples…

Mais c'était l'élu alors quoi d'étonnant ?

Mais Neville ?...

Neville dans sa robe couleur de sang, Neville avec ses cheveux un peu trop long, tombant de ci de là, n'importe où sur ses tempes, ses joues, son front et ses yeux, Neville, son visage précédemment si rond, son petit ventre…Neville, son visage maintenant si fin, son ventre totalement plat, dévoilant sous sa veste aussi serré que celle de l'élu, de petits muscles aussi fins que le reste. Tout paraissait fin chez le gryffondor à présent. Et il paraissait si fier.

Fier d'être Neville Londubat, fier d'être le fils de ses parents, fier de savoir se battre, fier d'être lui. Fier.

Neville…

Ho ils s'étaient bien battu tous les deux, un ballet magique, féerique, ils avaient battus le lord dans une valse effréné et malsaine, violente, écoeurante. Mais comme c'était prévu, ils avaient réussit à vaincre, Neville occupant avec ses dernières forces le maître des ténèbres tandis qu'Harry en finissait définitivement avec lui, enfonçant sans remords un couteau aiguisé dans le dos de l'assassin.

Ce n'était pas une victoire glorieuse, ce n'était pas une fin de combat héroïque. Ce n'était rien de tout cela. Mais Il était bien mort, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors doucement, les deux jeunes hommes étaient tombés à genoux, pendant qu'autour d'eux le monde continuait de tourner, les sorts continuaient de fuser, la mort continuait d'être donné, et de prendre la vie sans relâche.

Car qui a dit qu'après la mort d'un maître, chacun rentre chez lui ?

Non, les combats continuent, toujours, encore, jusqu'à ce que le combat cesse, fautes de combattants.

Et le combat continua, sans ses deux héros, simplement allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, presque l'un sur l'autre, reprenant doucement leur souffle, le corps de Voldemort gisant à quelques centimètres à peine.

Ils avaient fait ce qu'on attendait d'eux, maintenant ils pouvaient bien se reposer un peu.

Neville…

Il hurla tellement fort. Tellement, tellement fort. Et Harry était tellement fatigué, tellement blessé, tellement presque inconscient.

Neville…

Bellatrix, jusqu'au bout, aura tenter d'abattre jusqu'à son dernier souffle, la lignée des Londubat, en les rendant simplement fou.

Neville…

Il hurlait tellement fort. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas bouger, il perdait déjà tellement de sang, il ne voyait déjà tellement plus que du noir.

Et pourtant il pleurait, pourtant malgré l'inconscience il entendait ses cris.

Les cris d'un enfant que l'on brise, littéralement, les cris d'horreurs, de douleur, du si fragile Neville.

Sauvez-le.

Ce fut la dernière pensée de l'élu avant qu'il ne se croie définitivement mort.

Neville…

Il s'était réveillé une bonne semaine après, les côtes encore douloureuses, le crâne encore brûlant, les jambes encore en feux.

Mais vivant.

Neville…

Ca avait été la première chose qu'il avait demandée. Il était devenue son meilleur ami, son petit frère, son âme sœur.

Neville…

Neville dormait, lui avait-on gentiment répondu, il était vivant, et il allait bien, il était veillé nuit et jour par Draco Malfoy, qui l'avait arraché au mains et aux sorts de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait maintenu le jeune homme en vie, pendant presque douze heures, lui parlant doucement, l'empêchant de tomber dans le monde de folie dont Bellatrix avait ouvert les portes.

Douzes heures, le temps que les combats cessent enfin, que tout le monde sache enfin que le Lord était mort.

Alors Harry s'était levé, et d'un pas incertain avait changé de chambre, avait rejoint, pas après pas, grimace après grimace, le chevet de son frère, auprès duquel dormait profondément le blond qu'Harry avait gentiment réveillé, pour lui dire merci, pour le serrer dans ses bras, pour pleurer dans ses bras.

Puis Neville était revenu, si fragile, si effrayé, si proche du gouffre.

Et Draco et Harry l'avait aidé, tellement, tellement.

Et le petit brun maintenant était serré entre les bras de l'héritier Malfoy, comme à chaque fois, comme tout le temps, et pour longtemps, pour ne pas se perdre, jamais.

« Snape n'est jamais de bonne humeur Draco. » Lui fit remarquer le petit brun en se blottissant un peu plus contre son ange gardien.

Mais Draco secoua frénétiquement la tête, et, un bras autour des épaules du brun, sa tête reposant au creux de son cou, lança un regard éloquent à Harry qui fixait de loin, la porte des cachots.

« Potter, je t'en pris, trouves un moyen merde. Rends nous le aussi désagréable et froid qu'avant, là, il fait vraiment chier. »

« C'est ton parrain, tu n'as qu'à aller lui en parler. » Répliqua Harry en se détournant enfin de la porte des cachots pour prendre le chemin de la grande salle, suivit rapidement de Draco qui tenait un Neville toujours un peu à l'ouest par la main.

Pauvre petit Neville, toujours si proche de la lune.

« Potter, c'est de ta faute, pas de la mienne, c'est pas moi qui squatte son lit chaque nuit. » Continua Draco, forçant Harry à s'arrêter avant d'avoir passer la porte.

Harry fit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fixant un point de la chemise de Neville, qui attira son regard et lui fit un gentil sourire.

« Il n'a pas tord Harry, tu devrais aller résoudre tes problèmes de couples avec ton chéri, sinon il va vraiment viré névrosé infernal et polaire. » Lui suggéra Nev', se détournant quelques secondes après pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Draco avant de s'éloigner un peu d'eux.

« Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais aller à la bibliothèque en t'attendant Draco. »

Chaque soir le même manège, tous les soirs pareils. Si peur des gens, du bruit, de tout.

Harry regarda Neville s'éloigner avant de porter de nouveau son regard sur Draco qui lui gardait le sien sur son petit ami.

« Vas-y et emmène le au cuisine. Je vais prévenir Blaise. » Soupira Harry en souriant à Draco qui hocha la tête et partit en courant à la suite du petit brun.

Il fit quelques pas vers les portes de la grande salle mais fut de nouveau retenu par une main qui saisit gentiment son bras.

« Harry, pourrais-je avoir un autographe s'il te plait, c'est pour ma cousine elle… »

« Colin merde, je vais manger là, tu peux pas me lâcher trente secondes les basques ? » L'interrompit le brun en s'éloignant avec humeur pour enfin passer les portes de la grande salle.

Il rejoignit ses amis à la table et s'y assit mollement, tenant son visage dans ses mains.

« Où sont Dray et Neville ? » Demanda Blaise en piquant une frite dans l'assiette de sa petite amie.

Harry releva la tête et sourit quand Ginny frappa violemment la main de Blaise avant de soupirer en lançant un regard las à la table des professeurs.

« Au cuisine, Neville ne peut pas… » Il lança un regard circulaire à la salle et son regard sembla se voiler quelques peu ; avant qu'il cligne deux ou trois fois et reporte à nouveau son regard sur le noir. « Enfin, il y a trop de monde, il est un peu agoraphobe maintenant. » Expliqua t-il en piochant une frite dans le plat.

« Harry il faut vraiment que tu te réconcilies avec Snape, ça ne peut plus durer, je me suis fait coller pour avoir marché trop près du mur de la salle de potion. »

Ron s'étala sur le banc et la table et fit semblant de ronfler quelques instants, avant de légèrement relever la tête et de à son tour piquer une frite à sa sœur.

« Mais merde, vous pouvez pas vous servir au lieu de me piquer ma bouffe nan ? » Vociféra la rouquine en frappant son frère sur la tête.

Ils finirent de manger rapidement et se mirent à marcher vers la tour des gryffondor pour aller se coucher quand Harry fut tirer en arrière par une paire de bras.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi et ait le temps de réagir, il se retrouva dans une petite salle meublée d'un lit, d'une petite table et apparemment d'une salle de bain qui était à peine éclairé par la lueur d'une bougie.

Il se retourna cependant rapidement vers la personne qui l'avait mené ici, une question et un sort au bord des lèvres, mais déglutit difficilement quelques secondes après.

Il n' y avait personne dans la pièce.

Et il n'y avait pas de porte.

Et la salle était si petite…

HPSS DMNL

« Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée Ron ? » Demanda pour la centième fois Hermione Granger à son petit ami alors qu'il descendait une nouvelle volée de marche qui menait au cachot.

« Ca fait deux semaines qu'ils se font la gueule, ca ne peut plus durer, et comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne rabaissera sa fierté pour faire le premier pas, nous, en tant que tierce personne maltraité et victime de cette situation nous allons les faire se parler. » Expliqua pour la centième fois Ron à sa petite amie.

Ils attinrent quelques secondes après la porte des cachots et frappèrent sans hésiter.

Il fallait avoir de l'aplomb pour faire ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Une voix froide claqua contre le bois et ils entrèrent rapidement, un air catastrophé sur le visage.

« Monsieur Snape, Harry est enfermé dans une salle, et nous n'arrivons pas à ouvrir la porte, c'est catastrophique, il…vous… »Tenta d'expliquer une Hermione Granger au bord de la panique, très bonne actrice, qui s'arrêta de parler quand Sévérus se leva doucement.

L'homme soupira légèrement et regarda froidement les deux Gryffondors.

« Bien, calmez-vous, où est cette salle ? » Demanda t-il en s'avançant dans sa classe jusqu'à la porte.

Mais aucune voix ne lui répondit et il se retourna rapidement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Miss Granger, je vous ai posé une question. » Siffla t-il alors que le jeune femme palissait à vue d'œil.

Elle lança rapidement un regard à son rouquin d'ami qui lui aussi avait considérablement blémi.

« Miss Granger… » Recommença Severus, s'aperçevant cependant rapidement qu'il devait y avoir un problème quelque part.

« Je ne sais pas. » Murmura la brune. « Je…Ho mon dieu, je ne sais plus. Ron est ce que tu sais… »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase quand elle vit Ron secouer doucement la tête.

Snape fronça encore plus les sourcils.

« Vous ne savez pas où il est ? » Demanda t-il alors que son visage se faisait de plus en plus froid.

Hermione secoua violemment la tête et se mordit la lèvre, tentant vainement de se concentrer.

« Remontez dans votre dortoir tout de suite. » Siffla Snape en quittant la pièce sans un regard de plus.

« Hermione ? » La voix de Ron raisonna pendant longtemps dans la pièce alors que Hermione continuait à se concentrer, mais rien ne vint et elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Il y a plus de milles pièces dans ce château Ron, comment va-t-il faire pour le retrouver ? Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? On a même pas vérifié que c'était une pièce normal, pourquoi on ne se souvient plus d'où elle est ? Mon dieu Ron, qu'avons-nous fait ? » Se mit à paniquer la brune alors que le roux l'attira derrière lui pour remonter au dortoir des gryffondors.

« Calmes-toi Hermione, tu crois vraiment que la directrice n'a pas un moyen de retrouver ses élèves quand ils se perdent ? » Tenta de la rassurer le roux avant de murmurer le mot de passe à la grosse dame et d'entrer dans le salon des gryffondors.

Ils rejoignirent bien vite Ginny, Blaise, Neville et Draco qui squattait les fauteuils et canapés près de la cheminée.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda Neville immédiatement quand il les vit s'écrouler sur une table à quelques mètres d'eux.

« On ne sait pas. » Lui répondit Ron alors que le petit brun écarquillait les yeux.

« Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? » Reprit Draco en caressant doucement le dos de Neville qui s'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

« C'est de la faute de Ron. » Répondit Hermione. « Il voulait réconcilier Snape et Harry, alors il a eu l'idée d'enfermer Harry dans une pièce et d'aller chercher Snape pour lui dire qu'Harry était enfermé dans une pièce et qu'on arrivait pas à l'ouvrir mais… »

« Mais quand on est arrivé chez Snape, pas moyen de se souvenir de l'endroit où peut bien être la salle en question. » Continua Ron alors que Neville blanchissait à vue d'œil.

« Vous…vous voulez dire que vous avez enfermé Harry dans une salle sans rien lui dire, et que maintenant vous ne savez plus où est la salle dans laquelle vous l'avez enfermé ? » Murmura rapidement Neville.

Il rougit cependant furieusement quand il vit Ron et Hermione acquiescer simplement.

« Mais vous êtes malade ?! » Hurla t-il en se dégageant des bras du blond qui tentait vainement de le rassurer tout en fusillant le rouquin et la brune du regard. « Vous êtes totalement malade, qu'est ce qui vous a prit, vous pouvez pas laisser les gens vivre, Harry serait retourné voir Sev', il le fait toujours, ou Sev' lui aurait donné une retenue, de quoi est ce que vous vous mêlez, comment avez-vous pu faire ça… » Il continua à crier et à s'énerver et ses yeux se voilaient de plus en plus alors que la magie crépitait autour de lui, de plus en plus vite.

« Nev' calmes toi ! » Articula Draco plus fort que son petit ami en lui saisissant les bras pour le plaquer contre le dossier du canapé, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Le garçon se tu instantanément et écarquilla les yeux pendant qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes.

« Il est claustrophobe, il est claustrophobe, il faut le retrouver. Draco, il faut le retrouver. » Soufflait-il inlassablement, Draco l'attirant entre ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, mais le petit brun se dégagea au bout de quelques instants et le repoussa, se remettant sur ses jambes et sortit de la salle rapidement suivit de Draco.

« Nev' où tu vas ? » Demanda le blond en lui prenant la main.

« Je dois trouver Sévérus, je dois l'aider à le retrouver. Ha…Harry a dormi dans un placard toute son enfance et…Pendant l'entraînement, un jour, il s'est retrouvé enfermé dans une salle, pendant à peine deux heures, c'est Sev' qui l'a retrouvé, il l'a sortir de là totalement amorphe, les yeux dans le vague et dans un état d'hypothermie avancé. »

« D'hypothermie ? »

« La magie fait des choses totalement dingue quand il s'agit de réagir au problème psychologique. Regardes moi, dés que je pars, mes yeux deviennent noirs et je fais une crise d'épilepsie, Harry réagit par de l'hypothermie. C'est compliqué c'est à cause de notre entraînement et du flux de magie plus important qui circule dans nos veines, nous avons tirés notre puissance un peu trop loin et elle réagit beaucoup plus violemment que pour des sorciers normaux. »

Neville termina sa tirade par un froncement de sourcils et ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement alors qu'il faisait quelques pas en avant.

« Nev' tu es fatigué, il… »

Mais Neville ne l'écouta pas et tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, heurtant de plein fouet son professeur de potion.

« Pardon Neville. » S'excusa doucement le professeur Snape en se penchant pour ramasser son élève qui serrait les yeux très fort.

« Sev' il faut trouver Harry, il ne va pas supporter, il faut le trouver, il faut… » Le jeune homme commençait à paniquer et Sévérus s'en aperçut très vite.

Il lui saisit doucement les épaules et l'attira contre lui, passant un bras sous ses genoux alors que le petit brun s'accrochait à son cou et continuait de murmurer inlassablement qu'il fallait Le trouver.

« Neville, calmes toi, Harry ira bien, je vais le retrouver mais toi tu dois dormir d'accord, tu es trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit maintenant. »

Le brun acquiesça doucement dans les bras de l'homme qui les avait entraîné si durement et souffla doucement, ses yeux toujours fermés.

« Oui, je crois que c'est mieux que j'aille dormir vite. » Murmura t-il, fermant violemment ses mains qui commençaient à trembler.

« Dors. » Ordonna doucement le maître des potions qui resserra sa prise sur lui.

« Draco, tu le veilles toute la nuit d'accord. » Continua l'homme à l'adresse du blond en se mettant à marcher dans le couloir.

« Comme si j'avais besoin que tu me le dises. Occupes toi de ton cher amant, je m'occuperais du mien. »

Ils atteignirent un grand tableau représentant un serpent enroulés autour d'un poignard et après que Draco eut murmuré un mot de passe, passèrent la porte que le serpent avait révéler.

Sévérus alla directement déposer son léger fardeau sur le lit de préfet en chef de son filleul avant de se lever et de s'apprêter à quitter la pièce.

« Passez à mon bureau dés demain matin, je lui donnerais une potion pour qu'il reste calme, et ensuite, si je n'ai pas retrouver Harry, nous le chercherons toute la journée ensemble s'il le faut. »

« Tu crois que tu ne l'auras pas retrouvé d'ici là ? » L'interrogea Draco inquiet.

« Ce château est vivant Dray, il suffit qu'il n'ait pas envie que je le retrouve pour m'empêcher de le retrouver, mais j'espère de tout cœur que je l'aurais retrouvé cette nuit. » Continua t-il d'une voix plus faible.

« Neville m'a raconté, pour les crises de claustrophobie. »

Snape acquiesça vaguement en grognant et après un bref hochement de tête sortit de la pièce, le soupir de Draco retentissant dans le silence de la chambre.

Si Sev' était à ce point inquiet, c'est que la situation était grave.


	2. Jour 2

_Quatre jours, Trois nuits, deux heures et une minute._

Jour 2.

Harry aurait tout fait, tout donné, tout offert, en pleurant et en remerciant pour tout ce qu'on lui prenait, avec un grand sourire et des mots d'encouragement. Il aurait donné tout, absolument tout, pour que quelqu'un le sorte d'ici.

Parce que c'était si petit, si froid, si sombre, que le jeune homme brun n'en pouvait plus de tenter de respirer.

Depuis combien d'années étaient-ils là?

C'était érintant, effrayant et tellement dur de rester calme.

Parce qu'il fallait rester calme, _ho Merlin, il le fallait absolument_, parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, ni tomber dans le coma ou pire, se perdre totalement. Parce qu'il avait encore des choses à faire, des gens à voir, à saluer, à embrasser, à aimer. Et Severus n'avait toujours pas dit s'il acceptait que lui, le grand survivant, l'Elu, vienne squatter ses appartements.

Il savait qu'il dirait oui, bien sûr, comme il savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il resterait avec lui tant que Harry ne serait pas lassé. Ce qui n'arriverait jamais.

Il voulait l'entendre de nouveau lui dire tout ça, l'écouter parler de ses doutes, et le réconforter ensuite. Mais tout semblait si loin et il avait si froid. Peut être que la guerre avait été perdu finalement, et qu'il ne faisait que rêver.

Parce qu'il était fou. Et avec un gémissement de désespoir, il se sentit partir au sol.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid.

HPSS DMLN

Peu importe où il avait été, les tableaux qu'il avait pu interroger, les passages secrets qu'il avait parcouru et les armures qu'il avait menacé, rien ni personne, n'avait pu lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur le lieu où pouvait être coincé le survivant.

Et Severus Snape, le froid maître des potions et mangemort espion à ses heures, en aurait hurlé de rage, frappé des murs, et cassé des chaises parce que plus que tout, il était effrayé de ne plus jamais revoir son petit brun, rien qu'à lui.

Il revint à 7h30 dans son bureau, le temps d'avaler une tasse de café et de repartir, et fut interrompu dans ses tentatives de trouver une solution par deux brefs coups sur la porte. Il grogna un vague 'entrée' pas sûr d'avoir été entendu, et s'en fichant comme de sa première chemise et faillit rabroué méchamment son visiteur avant qu'il ne reconnaisse Neville, suivit de son serpentard blond.

Neville était anxieu, mais plus reposé, et donc moins sujet à s'étaler par terre pour partir dans un autre monde. Tout noir.

"Est ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose." Tenta le petit brun, sachant pertinemment, au vu des cernes et de l'air plus qu'antipathique et nerveux de son mentor, qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

"On va t'aider à chercher Sev', je vais aller voir les élèves pour savoir s'il n'auraient pas vu Harry. On va reconstruire son emploi du temps, les derniers pas qu'il a fait, quelqu'un l'aura surement vu, ou aura au moins surement vu Granger et Weasley quelque part. On va le retrouver." Et il y avait tant de conviction dans la voix de Draco Malfoy à cet instant que Neville et Severus, même s'il n'était pas sûr de l'état dans lequel ils allaient retrouver l'Elu, acquiéscèrent.

Comme un seul homme ensuite, ils quittèrent le bureau directorial de la maison des Serpentards et se séparèrent, Draco entrainant Neville vers la grande salle, où certaines têtes devaient déjà petit-déjeuner, tandis que Severus reprenait ses recherches le long des sinueux couloirs de l'école. _Comme chercher une aiguille dans un botte de fouin._

Draco organisa tout de manière trés professionnelle. D'abord, il grimpa sur l'estrade des professeurs et interdite aux élèves, s'avança vers la table ou petit-déjeunait Minerva Mc Gonagall, l'air toujours trés sévère, et Flitwick, baillant au corneille et quelques autres professeurs plus ou moins endormis, et demanda à la nouvelle directrice de l'école l'autorisation de passer un message dans le but de retrouver Harry Potter au plus vite. Elle s'étonna grandement de la disparition du survivant et Draco lui résuma la situation. Et enfin, elle accepta.

Le blond se retourna alors vers la grande salle où s'agitait nombre d'élèves, et d'un sort ferma la porte après que le dernier élève fut entrer. Il murmura un sort pour amplifier sa voix, et se lança, attirant rapidement l'attention de toute l'école sur lui.

"Bonjour, je ne vais pas m'étendre longuement sur la cause de tout ceci, je voudrais juste que vous soyez tous au courant, et prêt au moment où l'on aura besoin de vous. Voilà le problème, par la faute de deux imbéciles congénitaux bon à enfermer, Harry Potter a disparu, probablement enfermé dans une salle un peu indépendante et espiègle du château. Harry doit absolument être retrouvé dans les plus brefs délais alors je demanderais à tout ceux qui l'ont aperçu, s'il vous plait, de m'écrire sur un papier tout ce dont vous vous souvenez. Je dois absolument savoir si vous avez vu Harry, Granger, Weasley ou tout autre personne qui aurait été en contact avec Harry dans la journée. Peu importe quand, peu importe la raison. Je dois savoir. Il en va de sa vie, d'accord ?" Un silence pesant et anxieu lui répondit. Harry était apprécié ici, beaucoup. "Les premières heures de cours sont annulés, au cas où certains décideraient d'inventer quelque chose pour ne pas aller en cours...vous viendrez poser le papier dans cette boite, surveillée par le professeur Mc Gonagall." D'un mouvement de poignet, il fit apparaitre une boite sur le sol de l'estrade. " Et s'il vous plait, pensez au moindre détail. Je vous remercie."

Et puis sans un mot de plus, il mit fin à son sort et ressortit, ayant saisit au passage la main de Neville.

"Où est ce qu'on va maintenant?" Demanda le brun alors qu'ils avancaient vers la sortie du hall d'entrée. "Je veux vérifier quelque chose." Lui répondit Draco, et Neville acquiesça, bien qu'un peu peiné que rien de plus ne sorte de la bouche de Draco, ni explication ni rien d'autre qui aurait pu repousser l'étreinte qui enserrait sa poitrine de minute en minute.

Draco le traîna plusieurs minutes à travers le parc et Neville se sentait de plus en plus désemparé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir réagir, retirer sa main de la poigne si douce de Draco, ou pouvoir se mettre en colère et exiger des explications. Mais il était si las, tout le temps, qu'il ne s'en sentait pas la force, que ça lui en devenait presque égal. Et puis Draco pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, parce qu'il l'avait sauvé et qu'il prenait soin de lui.

Mais quelque part quand même, ca lui faisait mal. Et Harry lui manquait. Et Harry l'inquiétait. Parce qu'il revoyait ses grands yeux vides et ternes, son corps gelé, tremblant, trop immobile aussi. Il fallait qu'il soit retrouvé. Vite. Et Draco le conduisait bien ailleurs que dans le château où Harry avait été perdu.

Alors mû d'une force qu'il ne pensait plus avoir depuis que Bellatrix s'était tant amusé avec lui, il retira brusquement sa main de celle du serpentard, et s'arrêta. Le blond fit encore quelque pas en avant, sans lui, puis s'arrêta et se retourna, à la fois interloqué et étonné. "Neville?" Draco fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de son petit ami, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui. Neville semblait bloqué, comme en mode pause. Il respirait fort, avait le visage un peu rosé, et semblait à la fois paniqué et fébrile d'une volonté d'exprimer, de dire, de parler, de hurler, quelque chose que Draco se fit un devoir d'entendre. Parce que Neville n'avait jamais possédé cette expression-là depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, et Harry ou pas, ils ne devaient surtout pas perdre cette immense pas en avant.

"Neville?" Répéta encore Draco, restant toujours délibérément loin du Gryffondor. "Respire, et dis moi ce que tu as. Je suis désolé si je t'ai mi en colère pour quelque chose." Reconnaître que le brun était en colère, il fallait le faire, peut être même devrait-il titiller sa colère un peu plus encore, pour retrouver encore plus de vie, de promesse d'une réaction plus humaine que cette apathie permanente, effrayante.

"Neville, qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Sembla s'agacer Draco. Et là, Neville fronça les sourcils, dans une expression de colère, de mécontentement, d'énervement. Son visage forma une moue contrariée à la fois enfantine et matûre, une moue d'adolescent contrarié. _Oui Neville, c'est ça, reviens. Reviens mon amour._

"Je veux savoir où on va." Lâcha enfin le Gryffondor, et le blond aurait pu se jeter sur lui et pleurer de joie tant la voix qui avait retenti était buté, plus grave et déterminé, que ce qu'elle n'avait été ces derniers mois. Mais il se retint.

"Ho, je...excuses moi." Et pour le coup Draco se sentit vraiment mal. Neville n'était pas un sac à trimballer partout sans explications. Mais ca l'avait fait réagir, revivre un peu plus. Alors c'était surement un mal pour un mieux. "Je voulais aller dans la cabane hurlante, Harry y a caché les affaires de son père, tu sais. La carte pourrait nous être utile."

Oui, Neville savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait. C'était même lui qui avait porté la petite malle à secret jusque dans la cabane. Parce que le dortoir avait bien faillit être ravagé par les flammes après un stupide jeu et Harry avait manqué perdre tous les objets qui le liaient encore au sien. Alors il les avait caché là, sous un sort de protection, et personne ne pouvait y toucher, sauf les personnes à qui Harry le permettait. Draco, Severus, et lui était de ceux-là.

Merlin, il fallait retrouver Harry.

"Neville." Mais Neville était sagement reparti dans son petit monde, inquiet et triste. Il leva son regard vers Drago et glissa sa main dans la sienne, avant de commencer à marcher vers la cabane hurlante. Draco acquiesca, serrant les dents et fermant les yeux, et le suivit, l'attirant contre lui et lui embrassant la tempe, lui murmurant 'je t'aime'.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dans la grande salle, sans carte du maraudeur ni rien qui pouvait les aider. Et Neville semblait sérieusement fatigué. "Est ce que tu ne voudrais pas te reposer un peu Nev'?" Murmura Draco à l'oreille du Gryffondor assis sur un des bancs de la table des Serdaigles. "Je veux rester avec toi." Draco avait la boîte pleine de papier sous le bras et comptait les lire tous. "Et si je fais ça dans la chambre, pendant que tu te reposes, qu'est ce que tu en dis?" Il fallait que Neville dorme, c'était crucial, merde. Et si Neville le lui refusait, alors ce serait à Severus de coucher le Gryffondor.

Severus qui passait la porte, le teint plus pâle encore que quelques heures plus tôt, et se dirigeait d'un pas vif jusqu'à eux. "Trouvé quelque chose?" Demanda t-il d'un ton pressant. Neville secoua la tête, les yeux terrorisés et tellement fatigués, et Severus soupira. "Neville, va au lit, Draco lit tout ça, ensuite..." Il passa sa main sur son visage et ses yeux et soupira fortement. "Ensuite, dés que tu trouves quelque chose, tu me préviens."

"Et si il ne trouve rien." Murmura Neville, exprimant leur pensée.

Snape ne répondit même pas, il hocha juste la tête, les dents serrés, le coeur et la gorge probablement aussi et s'éloigna après avoir serré brièvement l'épaule de son ancien élève.

"Allez viens, il faut que tu dormes".

Neville acquiesça vaguement, les yeux perdus, et serra fort la main de Draco alors qu'il rejoignait la chambre du préfet en chef. A peine furent-ils arrivés, que le petit brun se précipita hésitant jusqu'au lit et s'y effondra, sombrant instantanément dans un sommeil profond.

_13h40, j'étais en cours de Métamorphose avec Mc Gonagall quand je me suis trouvé mal. Je lui ai demandé de sortir et elle m'a donné la permission. Je remontais le couloir du deuxième étage, quand j'ai croisé Weasley et Granger, il discutait de je sais pas trop quoi, mais bon, il n'y avait pas Potter avec eux. C'était au niveau de la porte de la classe du professeur Binns avant qu'il ne décide de passer au quatrième étage. Il venait du sens inverse au mien, qui venait de la salle de classe de Mc Go. _

Rien. Il n'y avait rien qui allait l'aider. A part peut être envoyer Severus refaire de long en large le couloir qu'il avait surement déjà dû faire cent fois. Mais tout de même, il marqua le lieu et l'heure sur une feuille blanche.

_Je t'ai vu parler avec Harry et Neville, après le cours de potions, ensuite tu es parti avec Neville je crois. Je suis entré dans la grande salle après ça, j'ai croisé Lavande Brown et les Patils, le gamin de Poufsouffle Terry Poot je crois, l'espèce de photographe blond débile de Gryffondor, et un petit brun de première année qui suce son pouce qui sortaient. Mais je n'ai pas vu Harry rentrer, et je ne sais pas du tout si l'un deux lui a parlé. _

Des noms. C'était déjà pas mal. Brown était cruche et trop dingue de Harry pour avoir fait quelque chose - _si tenté que quelqu'un ait fait quelque chose- _Les Patils étaient mignonnes et adorables, même si trés filles, et ne feraient sûrement rien à Harry. Terry Boot était un total inconnu pour Draco, même s'il avait entendu son nom pendant la guerre. Colin Crivey était sournois et un parfait petit journaliste en herbe, mais Draco ne le voyait pas agresser Harry, et le gosse ne pouvait être qu'innocent. Bien entendu, chacune de ses personnes seraient interrogées et torturées si besoin est.

_J'ai croisé Harry aux toilettes vers 12h, il se rendait à son cours de potions, il a dit quelque chose comme, 'quel emmerdeur putain.', s'est retourné vers moi et s'est excusé en souriant de son gros mot. Il est absolument charmant. Bref, ensuite il est sorti, et voilà. Je me suis lavé les mains et je suis sorti. Ca n'a probablement aucune importance mais j'ai entendu une autre porte claquer dans les toilettes alors que je sortais. Mais je n'ai pas été voir qui c'était, après tout ce sont des toilettes et on était pas encore en train de jouer à James Bond à ce moment là. Bon courage._

Bien sûr. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'un détail comme celui-ci importait. Etait-ce de Severus dont Harry parlait? Draco se souvenait que Harry les avait quitté entre le cours de Runes et le cours de Potions pour se rendre aux toilettes, mais il était revenu tout à fait normalement, sans avoir l'air énervé ou quelque chose comme ça. Bon sang. Il nota tout de même l'heure et la situation et prit un nouveau papier.

_Quand je suis sorti de la grande salle, j'ai aperçu Potter, Weasley et Granger, Zabini et les autres un peu plus loin, qui montait les marches menant au premier étage. Personne d'autre n'était avec eux. Je suis parti dans la direction opposé._

Premier étage. Severus allait en faire un drame. Il n'y avait rien. Rien, du tout.

_4e étage. 13h05. Potter, Granger, Weasley, devant une petite porte bleu. Pas vu la suite. Ais croisé quelqu'un, mais impossible de me souvenir qui._

Là, il y avait quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il interroge celui qui avait écrit ça. Parce qu'il n'était pas dit là qu'il ne savait pas _qui c'était_, ou _qu'il ne l'avait pas vu_, mais _qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir_. Et même si c'était un peu farfelu de penser que ce n'était pas simplement le château qui jouait avec leurs nerfs _-Mais le château irait-il jouer avec les nerfs de Harry, quitte à le tuer, un élève. Alors que le château était une école et construite en tant que telle...- _il ne fallait négliger aucune piste, et celle-ci était importante.

Une dizaine, trentaine, quarantaine de papiers se succédèrent ainsi entre les mains de Draco, qui notaient soigneusement tout ce qui était intéressant à savoir, revenait, semblait étrange ou important, et lorsque 19h sonna et réveilla Neville, il possédait une frise temporelle de ceux qui avait entouré Harry avant qu'il ne disparaisse et une liste de texte dont il souhaitait ardamment interrogés les auteurs.

Mais ce serait fait demain, parce que Severus restait introuvable, que les élèves dormaient, et que Neville, réalisant que Harry allait passer sa deuxième nuit enfermé dans une pièce sombre, seul et terrifié, se perdit de nouveau et s'effondra en plein milieu du couloir qu'ils parcouraient pour trouver le directeur des Serpentards.

Draco terrorisé, appelait désespéremment son amant, et son professeur de potion, parce qu'au creux de ses bras, Neville ne bougeait plus.

Et ses yeux grand ouvert étaient noirs.

Bonsoir tout le monde. Je voudrais remercier tous les revieweurs qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review et à qui je n'ai hélas pas eu le temps de répondre. Je voudrais vous dire que c'est grace à vous que j'ai écris cette suite, en voyant que j'avais 28 review pour un chapitre et que l'espoir les animaient...

Alors je m'y suis mi. Et je vous fait la promesse que la suite est déjà en tête et sera écrite pour le moi prochain, à la même date.

En attendant, j'espère que vous avez pris du bon temps.

Grosses bises à tous.

Blibl'


	3. Jour 3

_Quatres jours, trois nuits, deux heures et une minute._

Jour III.

Neville soupira. Il soupira et émit un grognement sourd qui passa à peine ses lèvres mais fit trembler sa gorge. Il se retourna sur le dos, passa un bras sur ses yeux, puis une main sur son visage, et se racla de nouveau la gorge.

Et puis il gloussa.

"Pourquoi tu ris?" L'interrogea une voix un peu faible, mais amusée malgré elle. Neville ne gloussait pas souvent.

Le petit brun ri encore un peu plus fort et s'assit finalement, faisant ainsi face à l'autre, avachi contre le mur de la petite chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait.

"J'ai rêvé que tu étais avec Severus Snape, et que j'étais avec Draco Malfoy." Et il s'esclaffa, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus amusante du monde.

"Quoi?"

"Tu sortais avec Severus, Harry et vous alliez même peut être vivre ensemble." Il ri encore un peu, mais le son était un peu plus ténu, et semblait plus triste. Ses yeux se firent vagues.

Harry regarda autour de lui et la pièce sembla rapetisser encore. Il frissonna. "Ca fait longtemps qu'ils ne sont pas venus." "Qui?" Et Neville fronça les sourcils en observant la pièce, avant de se traîner jusqu'à Harry et de s'appuyer contre le mur à ses côtés.

Harry lui lança un regard vague. "De quoi, 'qui?', Neville, tu sais bien de qui je parle."

Mais Neville semblait vraiment confus. De petits tremblement agitaient le corps d'Harry.

"Euh, non Harry." Et il fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est ce qu'on fait là?" Et il semblait vraiment contrarié et interloqué à la fois.

"On a toujours été là Neville." La voix du survivant semblait anormalement lointaine.

Le visage de Neville s'affaissa. "Je n'étais pas là avant." Mais c'était étrangement dur de réfléchir. "Et tu étais où?" Et Harry n'avait pas l'air intéressé par sa réponse. Il était simplement, là, assis contre le mur et fixait celui d'en face, à peine visible dans la pénombre.

"J'étais..." Mais il s'arrêta. Il était avec Draco avant. "Harry..." Et il tourna la tête vers le survivant. "Harry!" Et son ton était anxieux, excité. "J'étais avec Draco. Et Severus. Et..." Mais le regard vide de Harry qui se posa sur lui l'arrêta. "J'ai froid Nev'." Et il tremblait toujours. Faiblement, mais continuellement. Et les yeux de Neville se remplirent de larmes.

Et alors que Harry tendait la main pour toucher son visage, essuyer ses larmes dans un geste las et saccadé, Neville s'évopora.

Et Harry se mit à sangloter, à gémir de détresse.

* * *

Neville se releva brusquement. Il eut un vertige et se rattrapa à une chose molle et prévenante. Il ferma violemment les yeux et attendit que cette sensation sourde dans sa tête et que la couleur jaune que son cerveau envoyait à sa vue s'estompent. 

Et lorsqu'il pu entendre disctinctement la voix inquiète de son petit ami répéter son nom, il rouvrit les yeux.

Plus de jaunes, juste le pâle visage de son reflet dans le miroir en face de lui.

Et Draco à ses côté. "Nev'."

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers lui et tendit brusquement les bras se blotissant étroitement contre le torse du blond. "Draco." Gémit-il. Et son ton était urgent et suppliant.

"Nev'."

"Harry est dans une toute petite salle. Il ne va pas bien du tout, il fait tout noir. Il faut le retrouver."

"Est ce que tu sais où il est?" La voix de Severus le fit légèrement sursauter et il fit glisser son regard sur lui. Avant de secouer négativement la tête. "Une pièce sombre. Je n'ai pas vu grand chose d'autre que lui, j'avais l'impression que c'était normal que j'y sois. Je croyais que vous n'étiez qu'un rêve. Harry m'a dit que nous avions toujours été là."

Puis son visage pâlit d'un coup, et brusquement il se retira de l'étreinte de Draco et se recula. Et paniqua.

"Est ce que c'est un rêve? Est ce que je rêve? Est ce que tu n'es pas réel?" Et il s'avança pour poser ses mains sur le visage de Draco. "Draco, tu es réel?" Et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

"Neville, oui, bien sûr que je suis là. J'ai toujours été là. Regarde." Il tourna son visage vers le miroir en face du lit, et Neville le suivi. Ils étaient tout deux dans le reflet, Neville agenouillé sur le lit, les mains posées sur les épaules, la joue du blond, Draco debout, le visage rassurant, les mains posées sur la taille, et dans les cheveux du petits bruns.

"Oui." Et Neville acquiesca vivement et étreint Draco, son visage allant se cacher dans son cou. "Oui, oui, c'est réel, tu es là."

Il ne devait plus en douter.

Les recherches reprirent alors encore plus sérieusement si c'était possible. Tous les élèves furent astraint à la tâche ardue d'ouvrir toutes les portes du château et de scanner, pour les plus grands, chaque mur et escalier.

Et Draco commenca ses interrogatoires.

"Je voudrais que les personnes que je vais citer viennent me retrouver dans le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall. Je suis désolé d'avance si l'attente devant la porte prends du temps, mais je dois tous vous interroger. Merci." Puis il y eut la liste de noms, dites par Draco d'une voix impérieuse, et personne n'objecta.

15 personnes quittèrent la pièce. "Les autres, merci de chercher partout, si vous connaissez des passages secrets, des pièces interdites, inconnus, ou des tableaux un peu bavards, n'hésitez pas. Tous les moyens sont bons et aucun d'entre vous ne sera punis. Utilisez tout ce que vous pouvez pour le trouver."

Et les élèves s'en furent au travers des couloirs, tous inquiets pour leur gentil Sauveur.

Ernie Mc Millan fut le premier appelé. Il s'installa un peu inquiet sur le fauteuil que lui indiqua Draco et sourit légèrement.

"C'est presque un peu effrayant." Mais l'humour n'atteint pas Draco et celui ne fit que grogner. Il fouilla ensuite un instant dans les papiers posés sur le bureau, en sortit un du tas, et le tendit au garçon.

"Tu as dit que quelqu'un était sorti des toilettes juste après Harry et toi. Est ce que tu as une idée de qui cela pourrait être?" Mais le Poufsouffle secoua la tête.

"Désolé, je l'ai déjà dit. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Probablement Harry le sait-il." Draco se retint de lui mettre un violent coup de poing et acquiesca. "Il n'y a rien que tu pourrais me dire. N'importe quoi. Quelqu'un qui aurait approché Harry un peu plus ces derniers temps. Tu ne l'as vu se disputer avec personne? Est ce que tu sais de qui il parlait dans les toilettes?"

Mais Ernie ne faisait que secouer la tête et malgré tout, il avait l'air vraiment désolé.

"Ecoute, je ne vois vraiment rien qui pourrait t'aider Malfoy. Et Merlin sait pourtant que je suis bon à ce jeu là. J'ai été espion pendant la guerre, je sais les petites choses qui font qu'une situation cache quelque chose. Mais là, je ne vois rien. Vraiment rien."

Draco acquiesca. Il ignorait que le Poufsouffle avait espionné pour l'ordre et vu l'expression sur son visage, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir des informations.

Draco hocha la tête et sourit légèrement. "Merci Ernie, tu peux t'en aller, et dis à Ginny Weasley d'entrer s'il te plait." Le Poufsouffle hocha la tête et sortit, un 'Ginny Weasley' retentissant dans le couloir.

La jeune fille entra un peu étonnée, et s'assit devant le bureau directorial. "Je n'ai pas écrits de mot Draco, je n'étais même pas là." Et Draco tenta d'être rassurant.

"Je sais, je sais. Mais j'ai des questions à te poser." Ginny haussa un sourcil puis hocha la tête, enjoignant le serpentard à continuer.

"Tu sais à peu près tout dans cette école "

"Moins que les Patils et Brown" L'interrompit la rousse. "Menteuse, je sais de source sûre que c'est toi qui leur fourni leurs principaux ragôts. Mais peu importe. Ginny, est ce que tu pourrais me faire une liste, de toutes les personnes qui sont fans - Et il fit un mimique grandiloquente - de Harry et qui le harceleraient? Les plus actifs du moins."

La jeune femme hocha la tête et prit le bout de papier que lui tendait Draco. "Harceler est un peu fort, je pense. Les personnes qui l'approchent pour lui demander des autographes, des informations sur la bataille finale, sur sa vie etc...?" Et au regard plus que sarcastisque du blond, elle pinça les lèvres.

"J'appelle ça du harcèlement, Ginny."

"Moui...Ok."

Elle se pencha ensuite sur le bureau et écrivit rapidement une liste de nom, semblant réfléchir de temps à autres à ceux qu'elle aurait pu oublier. "Si tu pouvais me mettre aussi ce qu'ils font exactement." Le ton de Draco était impérieux et la jeune fille claqua sa langue contre son palais mais acquiesca tout de même.

En cinq minutes ce fut terminé et elle lui tendit la liste, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Je vais aller continuer à ratisser le terrain maintenant. J'espère que j'aurais pu t'aider." "Surement Ginny, merci." Elle hocha la tête et sortit, le jeune homme s'asseyant et parcourant la liste rapidement, prenant des notes.

_Liste des noms d'éventuels 'Harceleurs de Harry'._

_Camille Pikey :__ 1ère année, Poufsouffle. Autographes et photos. Collectionne les figurines Harry Potter. (Surtout le Quidditch.)_

_Hélène Neesan :__ 3e année, Serdaigle. Idem. Plus drague en tout genre. (Mais pas trop poussé, elle flirte mais Harry ne s'en rend même pas compte, le grand benêt...)_

_Thomas Hunt:__ 4e année,Poufsouffle, parle trés souvent avec lui. Alors que Harry l'apprécie peu. Le monopole souvent au moment des heures de colle...avec Snape, évidemment. (Est ce qu'il sait? En tout cas, dés qu'il part, il a l'air jaloux. Mais qui ne l'est pas??)_

_Nathalie Simspon:__ 6e année, Gryffondor. Elle achète des photos de Harry à Colin Crivey. Colin a un petit business. Ron a essayé de le faire s'arrêter mais il continue._

_Ce qui nous amène à:_

_Colin Crivey:__ 7e année, tu sais où il est. Photos, magazine, fondateur du fanclub, figurines...etc...Et s'arrange pour lui parler souvent. Ce gars est amoureux d'Harry. (Mais qui ne l'est pas?... :)) A part ça, il est vraiment gentil avec lui. Ce n'est pas du harcèlement. (Enfin pour moi, vu que c'est un ami.)_

_Miranda Nash:__ Elle, c'est du harcèlement. 5e année, Serpentard. Elle suit Harry. Presque tout le temps, mais ne lui parle jamais. _

_Sophie Tellman:__ 5e année, Serpentard. Ramène tous les ragôts possibles. Je pense que c'est une langue de vipère. Et qu'elle sait. Mais l'a t-elle dit aux autres?_

_Et il y en a vraiment d'autres. Mais ils ne sont pas actifs comme ça. Eux, c'est la crème de la crème. _

Draco soupira. Soit, il avait là un beau fanclub de Harry, mais aucun de ses noms ne lui disait rien, sauf Colin, mais Colin était Colin. On ne pouvait pas ne pas le mettre dans cette liste, mais c'était un gentil poussin. Et il était sortit avec le grand frère de la belette.

Le blond secoua la tête et soupira, encore. Puis il se leva, récupéra son autre papier et alla appeler le nom suivant sur sa liste.

"Caine Law."

Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année à la peau mate et aux cheveux marons étonnamment clairs se présenta à Draco, un air revêche et ennuyé sur le visage. "S'il te plait, je suis aussi un Serpentard, ce n'est pas la peine de faire du genre."

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard mauvais et ne changea en rien son expression et le blond soupira, encore. "Bien, fais comme tu veux."

Il fouilla ses papiers et en ressortit celui du jeune homme, qu'il lui tendit. "Tu dis là que tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir de qui tu as croisé. Est ce que tu sais ressentir les effets d'un oubliette?" Caine haussa un sourcil et réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête.

"Mais vous pensez vraiment que quelqu'un est derrière tout ça? C'est un peu farafelu quand même non?" Et Draco lui répondit par un regard dur. "Harry Potter a disparu, ce n'est pas farfelu. Tu crois que tous les mangemort ont disparus. Pourquoi sommes-nous encore à Poudlard à ton avis? Et pourquoi ceux qui n'ont pas participé activement n'y sont plus? Nous sommes en danger Law, et ce n'est absolument pas farfelu de penser que quelqu'un en veuillle à Harry. Il a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui n'était pas une petite chose fragile, et qui n'avait pas trois adeptes incompétents. Ils étaient des milliers dans tout le royaume Uni. Qu'est ce que tu crois? Que maintenant que Voldemort est mort, tout va être tout rose?"

Draco s'arrêta. Il reprit son souffle et lança un regard un peu perdu au jeune Serpentard qui n'avait vraisemblablement rien demandé et expira. "Désolé." L'autre haussa les épaules. "Pas de problème, mais tu devrais peut être voir un psychomage si tu es à ce point flippé de te prendre un avada dans le dos."

"Est ce que tu peux juste essayer de te souvenir de ce que tu faisais avant ta 'perte de mémoire'?" Répondit Draco, passant sur la dernière remarque.

"Je crois que je venais de terminer un soutien avec Binns, il m'a laissé partir un peu en avance pour que je ne rates pas le dernier service du soir. J'ai croisé des élèves tout le long du chemin entre le quatrième étage et la grande salle, et franchement, je serais bien incapable de dire qui."

"Essaies, s'il te plait." Caine soupira. "Un groupe de bébé Poufsouffle. Deux Serdaigles filles, l'une brune, l'autre rousse. Elle parlait du prochain match de Quidditch. Je pense qu'elle devait avoir dans les 13 ans. Votre groupe des grands défenseurs de la paix, sans Potter, Granger et Weasley. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir j'ai entendu des voix"

Sa voix, à lui, semblait lointaine et Draco se retint de soupirer. Ca y était maitenant. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, un sortilège d'oubli avait été posé sur le garçon. La disparition du Survivant n'était pas une blague du château. Mais Draco n'en était pas rassuré du tout.

"Je n'arrivais pas bien à entendre ce qu'elle disait et j'ai continué à avancer." Les yeux de serpentard étaient vitreux à présent et Draco fronça les sourcils. "Law ne force pas, nous avons des moyens pour annuler les sorts d'oubliettes."

L'autre hocha la tête. "Bien, je me suis retrouvé rapidement de l'autre côté du couloir, et j'ai aperçu Weasley et Granger devant moi. J'ai rejoint mes potes et un Gryffondor brun, un héros de guerre, de ton âge, qui parlait avec leur photographe blond, nous a dépassé. C'est tout."

Draco fronça alors les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa feuille. "Le photographe blond, c'est Colin Crivey?" Le Serpentard réfléchit un instant et haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas son nom. ""Attends ici." Et Draco se rendit jusqu'à la porte et appela nerveusement le Gryffondor, qui se présenta avec un petit sourire. "Bonjour Malfoy, c'est à moi?" Draco aqcuiesca et le fit entrer, le confrontant au regard froid du jeune Serpentard. "Oui c'était lui."

Le blond clôt la porte d'un geste et regarda attentivement l'expression du jeune Gryffondor. "Colin? Où étais tu mardi, vers midi?" Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et son regard passa entre les deux Serpentard.

"Vous êtes en train de me soupçonner?" "C'est exactement cela Colin. Trois témoins affirment t'avoir vu suivre Harry, Granger et Weasley, jusque dans les toilettes." C'était du bluff total. Et ce ne pouvait pas être Colin. Parce que si c'était lui, toutes les bases des gentils défenseurs de la lumière s'effondraient.

Mais au vue de l'expression de Colin, la personne que Ernie n'avait pu voir était le Gryffondor.

"Colin, est ce que c'est toi?" Et Draco semblait vraiment choqué.

"Colin." Atteré même. "Colin." Puis ses yeux s'assombrirent et son expression se fit si froide que le jeune reporter fit un pas en arrière.

Mais Draco, vif comme l'éclair, le saisit au col et le plaqua contre la porte du bureau. "Où est-il espèce de malade? Dis le! Où est-il?" Mais Colin ne répondit pas et son regard se fit presque dément. "Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, Malfoy, alors personne ne l'aura, et certainement pas cet espèce d'immonde bâtard aux cheveux gras."

Et il sourit. Et Draco lui asséna un coup de poing qui marqua immédiatement sa joue, et fendit sa lèvre, avant de le ressaisir au col, sa tête cognant contre le bois de la porte.

"Colin, l'immonde bâtard aux cheveux gras connait des moyens de torture inventé pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même. Alors parles, parce qu'il n'hésitera pas à s'en servir."

" Tu crois qu'on le laissera faire? Il sera renvoyé et enfermé à Azkaban si il le fait. Et tu crois que Harry aimerait le voir enfermé là bas, à cause de lui."

Le Gryffondor avait pri une petite voix chagrinée et Draco se retint de lui même le tuer.

"Tu crois vraiment, que quelqu'un ira mettre celui qui aura cherché à libérer le Vainqueur, en prison. Colin Colin Colin...C'est toi, après avoir été torturé, qui passera de l'autre côté de la grille. Tu es un malade. Et les malades qui cherche à assassiner le Sauveur sont mis au même rang que les mangemorts. Alors maitenant parles! Ou j'appelles Severus."

La fureur peint alors le visage de Colin et il tenta de s'extirper de la poigne du Serpentard. " Je préfères crever, plutôt que de voir ce bâtard poser encore ces mains sur le corps d'Harry!"

Et Draco ouvrit de grands yeux choqués alors que la vérité le frappait de plein fouet.

"Tu les as espionné! Merlin, tu les as espionné espèce de sal pervers!" Il était fou. Colin Crivey était totalement fou. "Harry est à moi. Personne n'a le droit de le toucher, et personne ne le retrouvera jamais." Et le garçon se mit à rire, d'un rire fou et extatique. Et Draco le frappa de nouveau, avant de sortir sa baguette et de l'entraver de lourdes chaînes.

"Law, est ce que tu peux aller trouver le professeur Snape et lui dire de venir ici immédiatement?" Le Serpentard acquiesca, jeta un regard au Gryffondor et sortit, passant devant les élèves attendant leur interrogatoire.

" C'est terminé." Lâcha Draco avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança ensuite vers le Gryffondor et s'assit sur un chaise, face à lui. "Pourquoi tu fais ça Colin? Il pourrait en mourir, tu le savais? Harry est totalement clostrophobe, et il pourrait mourir d'être enfermé. Je t'en pris, ca ne fera plaisir à personne que l'on soit obligé de te soutirer les informartions."

"Je m'en fous. Il est mieux mort qu'esclave sexuel de Snape."

"Ce n'est pas ça! Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Merlin Colin, tu es complètement malade."

"Il aurait dû être à moi, je lui ai sauvé la vie." Hurla presque le Gryffondor, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. "Colin, il est 17h, est ce que tu te rends compte que ca fait presque trois jours que Harry est enfermé dans une salle."

"Ce n'est pas une simple salle. Il a tout ce qui lui faut." La voix du jeune homme tremblait, mais il n'était pas prêt de dire où Harry était. Quitte à le faire mourir.

Cependant...

"Il a à manger? Un elfe lui apporte à manger?" "N'essayes pas de me faire dire ce que je ne veux pas dire, Malfoy, il a ce qui lui faut. Il peut dormir, se laver, aller au toilette et manger. Mais tout est seulement sur place."

Et le sourire dément qui apparut de nouveau sur ses lèvres fit oublier à Draco sa tristesse quant à l'état du reporter.

Quelques coups à la porte lui firent oublier ses envies de meurtre et il se retourna pour voir entrer Severus et Neville.

"Draco?" L'interrogea immédiatement le maître des Potions, ses yeux sombres se posant immédiatement sur le Gryffondor ligoté.

"C'est lui Sev', il a enfermé Harry."

Les yeux de Severus étincelèrent alors de colère et Neville soupira de soulagement.

Le cauchemar allait peut être prendre fin.

* * *

Bonjour. Un mois. Le temps m'a semblé trés long et par le fait trés propice à l'écriture. J'ai pris mon temps pour ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. 

Laissez moi des commentaires pour me donner la force et le courage de vous poster la suite dans un mois (et pas un an, comme pour le chapitre 2 ;)).

Biz et à bientôt.

Blibl'

Le prochain chapitre étant aussi le dernier (ou l'avant dernier selon épilogue), j'ai déjà commencé à rédiger ma nouvelle fic (toujours en parallèle avec 'Les Maudits', mes autres restent, hélas, en suspens.). Et ce sera donc...: Un HPDM, et peut être RWBZ.

L'histoire: Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley étaient les meilleurs avocats de Londres, alors lorsque Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Severus Snape sont retrouvés, arrêtés, et envoyés à Azkaban, rejeté par tous les avocats, les deux ex-Gryffondor décident de faire régner la justice et d'accomplir leur devoir de défense.

_Au fait, si j'atteins les cents reviews pour cette fic, vous aurez un OS. (Voir plusieurs si je suis fan de plusieurs idées.) Alors, donnez moi vos envies d'OS...Et je les exploiterais. : ))_


	4. Jour 4

Quatre jours, trois nuits, deux heures et une minute.

Bliblou

_Jour IV._

"Où est-il?"

C'était la vingtième fois que la question fusait et Draco voyait la patience de Severus s'estomper de plus en plus. Colin allait y passer lentement et douloureusement si il ne se décidait pas à tout avouer.

Mais le garçon, le visage rigide et le regard dur ne disait rien, les lèvres constamment serrés.

"Colin, je t'en pris, il va mourir." Et Neville suppliait aussi. Sev et lui formait un joli duo. Severus forcant, vociférant, exigeant, Neville tremblant, suppliant, pleurant.

Mais aucune des deux techniques ne semblaient marcher sur le Gryffondor, le célèbre fan, le captureur de Potter et Draco, comme les autres, désespéraient.

Pas de ne pas avoir de réponses, non. Parce qu'ils en auraient, et même si le temps jouait bien plus que défavorablement en leur faveur, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils s'inquiétaient.

Non, ils étaient tout trois anxieux et nerveux quant à la technique qu'ils allaient -qu'il allait, Severus, pas les autres - utilisé dans trés trés peu de temps - au vue de son expression - pour obtenir enfin le lieu où Harry était retenu.

"Encore une fois Crivey. Je vais te le demander encore une fois. Et ensuite, je te soumettrais au doloris tant de fois qu'au final tu ne sauras même plus ton nom, et tu parleras."

Mais l'expression de Crivey resta la même. Le blond n'avait jamais subit le doloris et Draco ferma les yeux.

"Colin, c'est vraiment trés douloureux. Tu vas parler, je te le jures, alors s'il te plait, évites nous à tous tes cris, et parles maintenant."

Mais rien ne vint, même pas un regard au serpentard, et il soupira.

"Bien monsieur Crivey. Je reposes une dernière fois la question. Où est-il?" Et la voix de Severus était nettement plus glaciale que les fois précédentes.

Fini de jouer.

" Bien. Doloris." Et la baguette du maître des potions envoya une légère lueur violette vers l'élève.

Qui hurla, fermement accroché à sa chaise.

Puis Severus fit un mouvement vague de la main et le sort s'arrêta.

"Où est-il monsieur Crivey." Et Colin pleurait, et tremblait, et ses yeux étaient hantés de trouille, mais il semblait aimer -si l'on pouvait considérer cela comme de l'amour - le survivant plus que sa propre vie.

-Merlin tout puissant.-

"Vous en voulez encore monsieur Crivey."

L'adolescent serra les dents, lui lança un regard haineux, plus expressif qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'ici, et hurla plus fort encore quand Severus relança le sort.

Plus longtemps, plus puissant.

"Où est-il!?"

Mais rien. Toujours rien. Et Severus se dit que ce goss aurait fait un parfait petit espion.

Et ensuite, d'un coup il arrêta tout, sembla stupéfait et soulagé -quelque part- et lança un regard incrédule à son filleul. "Pourquoi personne ne m'a fait penser à la légilmencie."

Et Draco resta bouche bée un instant, un silence incrédule s'installant dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que le rire nerveux de Neville ne retentisse.

"Fais le Sev. Qu'on en finisse. S'il te plait."

Severus acquiesça. -Ho oui, qu'on en finisse.- et se pencha souriant d'un air mauvais, sur le visage du garçon tremblant et rouge.

"Essayez de contrer ça." Siffla t-il. Et d'un murmure il fut en lui et une vague d'images déferla dans son esprit.

_Harry, seul. Dans un grand couloir, près de la tour nord. Et Severus enregistra chaque indice._

_Weasley, Granger, derrière lui, l'attrapant, l'enfermant. _

_Crivey surgissant de nulle part, jetant un sort d'oubliette aux deux Gryffondors -qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de faire renvoyer. -_

_Crivey, jetant un sort à la pièce, la camouflant, la désillusionnant._

_Crivey, les observant chercher les gryffondor frénétiquement. L'observant lui, palîssant à chaque jour._

Puis il y eut un autre flot d'images, plus anciens, et ce qu'il vit lui glaca le sang.

_Lui, parlant à Harry._

_Hary, seul, nu, sous la douche._

_Harry et lui, ensemble, dans son lit. _

_Harry, parlant avec ses amis. _

_Harry souriant._

_Harry pleurant._

_Harry pestant._

_Harry criant._

_Harry jouissant._

Severus s'extirpa violemment de l'esprit faible du Gryffondor, et sans pouvoir se retenir, le frappa violemment au visage.

"Sal petit pervers immonde." Et il allait le frapper de nouveau, et le tuer, mais Draco réagit avant cela et le retint.

"Il faut trouver Harry, Severus. Tu t'occuperas de lui plus tard."

Et le maître des potions se figea, acquiesça et fila hors de la salle, suivit par Neville et Draco.

Ca y était. Ils allaient le retrouver, et tout irait bien de nouveau.

Ils montèrent les escaliers quatres à quatres, Draco ralentissant pour soutenir Neville peinant un peu et les têtes de chaque élèves se tournaient vers eux, et Draco s'évertuaient à dire au maximum de gens que c'était bon, qu'ils pouvaient arrêter et retourner en cours.

Une masse colossale d'élèves se mirent donc à les suivre jusqu'au deuxième étage de l'école, jusqu'à la tour nord. Et Severus -et tous derrière lui- s'arrêta devant une large et haute fenêtre, par laquelle l'on pouvait apercevoir le terrrain de quidditch, et il fit un demi tour sur lui même, vers le mur du couloir de pierre nu.

Et Draco et Neville - et tous les autres - le virent lentement lever sa baguette, plisser les yeux, pincer les lèvres, et jeter une série de sorts muets. Et au fur et à mesure que les sorts rebondissaient sur le mur, celui-ci changeait, toujours un peu plus, et quand une petite porte remplaça complètement les pierres du mur, chacun retint son souffle, et le temps se figea.

"Merlin, faites qu'il soit vivant." Et la supplique tellement triste et empli de peur qui s'échappa des lèvres du maître des potions les firent tous frémir.

L'homme ne lança pas un regard derrière lui et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

Et l'ouvrit.

* * *

Pourquoi Neville était parti?

Il voulait revoir Neville, il ne voulait plus être tout seul dans cette pièce si petite et si sombre, il ne voulait plus sentir son souffle se précipiter, et se raréfier, et se précipiter et se raréfier, encore, toujours.

Il voulait Neville et ses rêves bizarres.

Et il aurait encore tout donné pour arrêter les images effrayantes qui passaient dans son esprit, sans qu'ils ne puissent les arrêter.

Et il pleurait tellement parce qu'il avait l'impression de devenir fou et que quelqu'un aurait du le sauver mais que ce quelqu'un n'était pas là et c'était terrible parce qu'il avait tant confiance en lui.

S'IL VOUS PLAIT!

Et il lui sembla qu'il criait encore à l'aide, parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait, et il pleura et sentit qu'il suffoquait et paniqua.

Et il se sentit partir sur le côté, se laisser tomber sur le sol, peut être pour toujours.

Et les yeux grand ouvert, il apercut la lumière.

La lumière du bout du tunnel où peut être ses chers parents l'attendraient-ils, et Sirius aussi.

* * *

Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans la pénombre, le ventre noué d'angoisse.

Il apercut d'abord le lit, petit, contre le mur, puis la porte de la salle de bain et une petite table.

Puis enfin, dans le fond, tout au fond de la si petite pièce, contre le mur, allongé, recroquevillé, il le vit, enfin.

Et il eut l'impression qu'on le frappait à la poitrine, en plein coeur, et il resentit tant d'angoisse, de crainte, de peur et de tristesse, qu'il pensa un instant qu'il allait juste s'effondrer, là, en fixant le corps tremblant et le visage pâle, aux deux yeux grands ouverts.

Et trop vide.

Merlin, qu'allait encore devoir endurer Harry pour être heureux.

Severus s'approcha de son amant, encore, encore, et le vide dans les yeux si verts le paralysaient à chaque pas un peu plus.

Puis il se laissa juste tomber devant lui et lentement, doucement, tendrement le tourna, l'attira contre lui.

" Tout va bien, je suis là Harry, je ne te laisserais plus."

Mais aucun son ne lui répondit, et malgré la lassitude et la crainte que l'ancien mangemort ressentait, il acquesçia et se leva, emportant le petit fardeau avec lui.

Et un petit crotège l'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie, dans laquelle il fut le seul, avec Neville et Draco, à pouvoir pénétrer.

SSHP

"Il reprendra vite conscience Severus, ne vous inquiétez. Mais je pense qu'il faudra faire attention à lui. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'une telle chose peut produire sur un enfant aussi surpuissant que Harry. Vous savez autant que moi que sa source de magie n'est pas exactement la même que la nôtre, et quand je vois les crises de monsieur Londubat, je ne peux que m'inquiéter de l'après pour monsieur Potter. Il va se réveiller, et son corps va aller bien. Mais son esprit..."

Et l'infirmière fixait ce cher professeur de potions d'un air triste et inquiet. Lui n'affichait rien. Que de l'indifférence.

Mais la magie emplit de terreur qui traversait la pièce et ses occupants, comme des vagues étouffantes, signifiaient à tous qu'il n'en était rien.

Severus Snape était mort de trouille.

"Est ce que je peux rester seul avec lui, Pompom, s'il vous plait." Et sa voix ne ressemblait plus du tout à celle du professeur de potion, mais à celle d'un homme effrayé et brisé.

La femme acquiesça, et suivit de Neville et Draco, elle sortit de la pièce tandis que Severus se laissait tomber sur un petit fauteuil sur la droite du lit de son amant et saisissait l'une des ses mains.

"On vivra ensemble Harry. Je changerais d'appartemment à Poudlard, si tu veux on montera même dans les étages ok. Et si tu veux tu pourras m'épouser aussi, et porter mon nom. Harry Snape, ca en bouchera un coin à toute la comunnauté hein."

L'homme se sentait tant affaibli d'un coup. Il l'avait retrouvé, c'était bon.

Et il n'était pas mort, et il allait se réveiller, et Severus ferait tout pour qu'il aille bien, trés bien, toujours bien.

Merlin, il était là.

L'homme, si sombre auparavant, posa sa main sur le visage de son amant, son petit rayon de soleil, et poussa un soupir presque tremblant.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire ça Potter. Je t'interdis de m'abandonner. Parce que j'en mourrais, c'est clair. Je ne pourrais pas. Pas encore." Et sa voix semblait brisée et tellement, tellement las, épuisée.

"Réveilles toi Harry. Réveilles toi."

Et il se foutait qu'on le voit trembler de peur, qu'on le voit supplier le fils de James Potter, parce qu'il voulait juste revoir son rayonnant sourire, ses yeux pétillants de vie, sa nonchalance si gryffondorienne, ses moues coquines, ses grands airs las devant toutes les potions de Severus. Il voulait recommencer à le bercer la nuit après un cauchemar, à lui parler, à l'écouter parler, dire des bêtises, le regarder s'escrimer à l'aider en potion. Il voulait, merlin, lui faire de nouveau l'amour et l'entendre soupirer à quel point il l'aimait.

Il voulait Harry, maitenant, vivant.

"Sev..."

Et parce qu'il avait souffert toute sa vie, pour le bien de la communauté, Severus Snape obtint ce qu'il souhaitait.

* * *

_Ta da dam!_

_Voilou, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu. L'épilogue arrivera dans le moi (d'avril, bien sûr)._

_Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous attends avec pleins de reviews._

_Ho, et allez lire absolument, à tout prix, quoiqu'il en coûte, la fiction 'Mon autre Monde' qui est absolument fantastique, pas slash, mais superbe, génial, et faites exploser sa boite à reviews!_

_Merci._

_Biz._

_Camille_


	5. Après

Quatres jours, trois nuits, deux heures et une minute

Bliblou

_.Après. _

Un gloussement se fit entendre dans la pièce au parquet vernis et fut suivit d'un grognement mécontent.

"Potter, concentres toi".

Le jeune homme garda encore quelques instants son sourire puis inspira fortement, pinça les lèvres, les yeux fermés et les jambes croisés en tailleur, son torse nu, ses bras tendus posés sur ceux un peu plus long et plus pâles de son vis à vis, fit mine de se concentrer sérieusement.

Avant de pouffer de nouveau et de provoquer un soupir de Severus Snape, attendant patiemment que ce foutu Gryffondor se calme pour qu'il puisse enfin finir cet ennuyeux rituel.

Et puis, il se les pelait légèrement dans cette pièce encore froide.

Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait gardé fermé jusqu'à présent et tomba dans les émeraudes pétillantes de son compagnon.

"Désolé Sev'" Fit celui-ci avec un grand sourire. Puis il déplia légèrement ses jambes et se pencha vers le professeur de Potions, laissant glisser ses mains jusqu'à son torse et le poussant légèrement sur le sol. Puis avec moue coquine, il grimpa sur lui et s'assit sur ses hanches, le dévisageant un instant un sourire lubrique s'étirant sur ses lèvres, avant de faire un trés trés léger mouvement du bassin.

Severus grogna, le fusilla du regard, remonta un bras sur son visage, soupira et finalement sourit.

Il se redressa ensuite vivement, échappant un cri à Harry et passa rapidement un bras autour de sa taille, le gardant collé contre lui, son visage dans son cou.

"Tu veux jouer à ça Potter?"

"Je pense qu'il faut baptiser cette maison tu ne crois pas?"

Et la voix de Harry n'était maintenant que souffles et soupirs alors que la main de Severus se glissait partout et touchait sa peau déjà si chaude.

Le Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, tendant son torse pâle vers les lèvres de Severus qui s'activait déjà à le goûter, tendrement, aimant.

"Sev'." Et son pantalon était déjà si étroit, et il voulait plus, plus, plus.

Et il se retrouva rapidement petite forme tremblotante au sol, nu comme un ver, se tortillant comme tel, sous les assaults de caresses et de souffles de son amant si doué.

Et il gémissait déjà tellement alors que Severus n'était toujours qu'à moitié vétu et pas encore totalement nu, et Harry pensait qu'il allait venir maintenant, et il ne le voulait pas vraiment, et il se cambra, mais c'était si bon, et cette bouche, et ces si longues mains, et ces bras, autour de lui, le tenant, le cambrant, l'attirant, le repoussant, et cette bouche.

"Ho Dieu Severus!"

Et ses jolies lèvres rouges entrouvertes exalèrent un tel cri de jouissance que Severus Snape, son amant, son si cher aimé amant aurait pu venir rien qu'en entendant ce son et il l'avala encore un peu, doucement et remonta, et embrassa les lèvres et toucha la langue du gryffondor repu aux yeux brillants, encore frêle et tremblant.

Et puis Harry écarta un peu plus ses jambes minces, semblant vouloir accrocher Severus et le mener à lui, en lui, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et il y avait tant d'amour et de désir. Harry gémit, un petit son sourd, suppliant et se cambra et son aine toucha celle de l'autre, qui grogna, un bras toujours passé autour de la taille fine, et se rapprocha, se colla un peu, plus, encore, avant de faire glisser son autre main jusqu'au mignon petit derrière, puis d'écarter, de caresser, de prendre son temps -_Severus! - _puis de pénétrer, lentement, et de contempler la petite forme de nouveau si gémissante entre ses bras, au sol. Et l'homme embrassa son cou, sa mâchoire, ses épaules, clavicules, son visage, tout partout, et il l'aimait tellement, et Harry s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et parce qu'il l'aimait et que c'était toujours une merveille quand il le faisait.

Et maintenant il était prêt, et il s'étira encore un peu plus et gémit à Sévérus de venir, le supplia, et l'autre, qui ne devait qu'à tant d'années de contrôle sur lui pour ne pas être venu il y a longtemps - _bien longtemps _- se placa là où il fallait et doucement, tendrement, comme si c'était un moment sacré - _et ça l'était _- vint en lui, enfin, et le visage de Harry n'exprimait que soulagement, joie, désir et ses yeux fermés, le cou tiré vers l'arrière, gorge offerte, la bouche entrouverte, il n'y avait qu'à lire toute la plénitude qu'il ressentait à être empli ainsi.

Et Severus le tenait contre lui, et bougea, venant plus, venant là où il savait pouvoir faire crier l'autre, son autre, et ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre et c'était bon, bien, si réel, si fantastique, et toujours, à chaque fois un peu plus. Plus prêt, plus fort, plus dur, plus...

Et puis ils vinrent, ensemble, et ils gémirent, crièrent, soufflèrent.

Et ce fut le silence.

Un temps.

Et puis, de nouveau, un petit gloussement rompit le court instant. Severus souffla mais sourit amusé et Harry tourna ses yeux vers lui.

"C'est un bien meilleur moyen d'investir notre maison, que ton si cher rituel, tu crois pas?"

Et Severus rit, secoua la tête, leva sa main pour caresser tendrement la joue de son amant tourné vers lui et déposa encore un peu ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Je t'aime."

* * *

_Voilà! C'est terminé, mais ne partez pas tout de suite, __**j'ai des choses importantes à vous dire **__:_

_D'abord...Laissez des reviews : ) lol._

_Ensuite, voilà, j'ai deux fics en tête. Toutes deux bien différentes mais tant que je n'ai pas fini Les Maudits, je ne peux en commencer qu'une._

_Les deux sont des slashs, mais voyez plutôt - ou bien lisez plutôt -_

_1 : Ronald Weasley est retenu captif par Lucius Malfoy pendant un an mais lorsque l'homme est tué en même temps que son maîte, le rouquin introuvable est vite déclaré mort, tandis que Key Reynolds, mannequin à Paris, égérie et ami de Christian Lacroix, mène parfaitement sa vie avec William, son fils, un enfant adorable aux fin cheveux roux et aux jolis yeux gris. _

_2: Je m'appelle Orion Black et j'ai 18 ans, je suis né le 24 décembre 1979 et je me prostitue. _

_Alors que Orion Black fuit la France pour sauver son protéger et sa propre personne, il rencontre Lucius Malfoy qui troublé, parvint à emmener chez lui les deux jeunes garçons. En effet, le jeune Black ressemble à s'y méprendre à son meilleur ami, et au frère de leur trés cher ennemi et cousin de sa femme, Régulus Alfard Black._

Voilà, pour les deux fics, il y a du HPDM en fond, et d'autres couples sympas, comme Neville et Blaise.

Dites moi quelle fic vous préférez que j'écrives en premier.

Grosses bises et un grand merci pour avoir suivi cette histoire.

Blibl'


End file.
